081014VyllenRubi
gimcrackCarnifex GC began trolling automatedContraption AC at 21:23 -- 09:24 GC: H3y Rubbadub 09:24 AC: Hey Villian... its kind of hard to make a name for you. whats up 09:27 GC: How was your 3ntry? 09:28 AC: Well... You want good news or bad news? 09:28 GC: Oh no D: [ Shoot. 09:29 AC: Good news is my mother is now a sprite... bad news is she died before she became a sprite... in a somewhat related note im no longer a princess. 09:29 GC: I saw... Rubi th3 Qu33n and th3 Sylph of Lif3. 09:30 GC: I'm an H3ir! Of, Lif3 that is. 09:30 AC: Dude. 09:30 AC: Can we totally be like... Life bffsies or something 09:30 GC: Y3S 09:30 AC: Haha good... 09:33 GC: My 3ntry w3nt smoothly I gu3ss... I didn't fuck up TOO badly... But th3n, I had to S3rv3r 3ric. How did w3 3v3n cram him into th3 chain anyways? 09:33 AC: It was decided before we got started... that said... did any adults try doing anything to you? Or eric? 09:34 GC: ...No. 09:34 GC: 3ric thr3w in a Nazi and a Lov3craftian monst3r. 09:34 GC: Shit looks fucking scary 09:34 GC: And it's voic3... 09:35 GC: Guh. Th3 fact of th3 matt3r is, I fuck3d up and I f33l lik3 shit. Or w3ll, I sort of fuck3d up. I fuck3d up b3caus3 I didn't stop 3ric. 09:35 GC: But h3 fuck3d up b3caus3 h3 put in th3 Monst3r B3FOR3 h3 got in th3 gam3 09:36 AC: ...That asshat... remind me to take his brain and put it into a robot. 09:36 GC: No. tak3 his brain and squash it, 09:38 AC: Heh. We'll see how badly he screwed us. 09:39 AC: ((its rly bad. rly rly bad)) 09:39 GC: mm. My sprit3 turn3d into a lik3, an octopus som3thin with A t3ntacl3 dr3ss, who was onc3 a guy? 09:41 AC: Mine was like... a queen of some kind? then I put my mother in once i got there... Starting wonder if i shouldve chosen something else for the first thign 09:42 AC: Uhh... once were done can you go through your computer and see if theres any tampering? 09:43 GC: Sur3! Why? 09:44 GC: I'v3 b33n fiddiling around with th3 gam3s UI, and th3r3s som3 stuff I can't plac3.. fuck Clippy. 09:45 AC: Balish has got to be hiding something... I know it. I just want to be doubley sure... 09:45 AC: I might pull the game off this and put it on my husktop 09:46 GC: Y3ah sur3! I can do that. 09:49 AC: Thanks a million... Really... I'm pretty sure my first job as queen is to capture real balish... 09:49 GC: You think h3 had som3thing to do with your moth3r? 09:51 AC: His men lead me to my room... and shot my mother... who else could do it? If i learn other adults had their hands in the pot... I...ll likely shut down for awhile or something 09:52 GC: I'm sorry... 09:53 AC: Grr... Anyway Whats your land like? 09:53 GC: Bubbl3s. Lots of bubbl3s. 09:53 GC: Yours? 09:53 AC: uhh... crowns and... brass instruments? its kind of cool... 09:54 AC: I think I see a turban... Always wanted to be a sultan... 09:55 GC: h3h3h3 09:57 GC: I r3ally can't wait to l3arn th3 m3chanics and rul3s of this gam3 ] :3 09:59 AC: I'm not sure what I want to do... maybe I should make an army and take over the planets 09:59 AC: No dude 09:59 AC: Mechwarrior prepare for combat. 10:00 AC: We took in bits of the base i might be able to do that 10:00 GC: Oh god y3s 10:03 AC: Still. spread the message. if anyone sees an adult tell me which adult it is and what theyre doing 10:03 GC: Will do... My qu33n 10:03 AC: Oh god dude dont start that... Unless... i ask for you to. 10:04 GC: h3h3h3h3h 10:05 AC: ;3 anyway dude im gonna head out. I'm talking to mother and giving a bit of relax before shit hits the fan... it will hit the fan. 10:07 GC: ] ;3 It totally will. 10:07 GC: By3! -- automatedContraption AC gave up trolling gimcrackCarnifex GC at 22:08 --